Find Me In Your Eyes
by Zilindico
Summary: With Antilia saved and Viola dead, Leo isolates himself from everyone. Finally healed, Celvice comes to comfort him and explore her own feelings.


At last, she was free to move... Celvice traveled through the corridors of Atlantis, finally released from her confinment in the medical area. All she wanted to do now was see Leo. She was so very worried about him, especially since he returned from Antilia. He seemed so tired, so sorrowful... What had happened to him?   
His door finally came into sight. Celvice hesitated before knocking, something holding her back. She was concerned about him, but she was also... uncertain about how _she_ felt inside. Maybe she was merely confused, or just thinking too much about him lately. Regardless...   
Leo's voice was choked with tears as he yelled for the knocker to leave him alone. Celvice would have been hurt if she had not known he was unaware she was the one wanting to see him. Almost whispering, she called, "It's me, Leo..."   
"Celvice..."   
She opened the door, finding Leo bathed in darkness, the light setting turned low. He was sitting on the side of the bed in the tiny room, his face buried in his hands. His falling tears were aparent even from her place at the door. Sobs wracked his body, causing him to shake and tremble. The sight pained her, but she knew, or at least wanted to believe, that she could comfort him somehow.   
Sitting beside him, her hands resting clasped in her lap, she asked him gently, "What's wrong, Leo?"   
As if to preserve his image, he tried to wipe away his tears, his eyes seeming red. Why was he so upset? What had happened to him since Viola had shot her?   
Leo sniffled, then muttered, "Celvice, everything's... Everything's just so screwed up. I'm losing everyone. I nearly lost you."   
She sighed, her eyes drifting over to him. Did he really care about her so much? Celvice tried to comfort him, saying, "But I'm fine now, Leo. You saved me."   
He leapt to his feet, shouting, "But what about everyone else!? My father is probably dead, but who cares, right!? He never wanted me anyway! Nobody's ever wanted me!"   
Too quietly, Celvice whispered, "I want you, Leo..." She was saddened by his alarming outburst, and yet found her feelings for him growing.   
Never looking back at her, Leo continued, "And what about everyone that died on Antilia!? I couldn't save them, and now they're dead! What about everyone I killed!? You know Elena and Thunderheart will want me to kill again, and I'm already trapped in this bloody destiny..."   
Celvice rose to her feet, wanting to comfort him. She knew this path impressed upon him was and would be hard, but they were together. Could he not just accept his fate and embrace her?   
He turned away from her completely and faced the other wall. His voice dropped low: "And ADA... She's going to die. She's going to destroy herself on Mars. I can't help her, Celvice, and I'm so tired of failing everyone."   
Leo buried his face in his hands again, unable to restrain his growing sobs. His body shook terribly with Celvice standing there watching him, her own tears developing. They cascaded down the sides of her face, like falling stars. What could she say to him? She wanted to tell him how she felt, but also wished to quell his terrible sorrow...   
Carefully, she reached forward and placed her hands on his shoulders. He thankfully did not force them away, and even stopped shaking after a moment. Celvice slowly turned him around to face her, their tears mirrored on their faces. She could see her face shining in Leo's sapphire eyes, and it warmed her slightly. A smile crossed her face in an effort to comfort him, but instead of returning a smile, he embraced her tightly, as if to never lose hold of her again.   
Finally, after so long an intimate embrace, he pulled back slightly, his face so close and staring into Celvice's. A tender moment passed between them, watching the other. Slowly, carefully, with emotion rising inside of them, they shared a sweet, gentle kiss, their eyes closing to savor the moment. The wonderful taste still linguering on their lips, they held each other strongly again, a warm feeling enveloping them.   
After a silent, tender moment, Leo told her softly, "I'm sorry I shouted, Celvice."   
Half-humorously, half-truthfully, she told him, "I'm sorry I didn't kiss you sooner."   
A small laugh escaped his lips, and he backed away from her slightly, the tiny smiles on both their faces evident. Leo placed a gentle hand on her cheek and wiped away her tears, then gently kissed her again, falling into her comforting arms once more.   
"Celvice..."   
"It's okay now, Leo. Everything's okay."   
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zone Of The Enders, of course, but this fanfic is mine.   
AN:This was way too short, I know, don't remind me; but hey, so was the game. Still, I enjoyed it (both the game and this story, that is). I know (at least from some other fanficer's summery thingy) that Leo and Celvice are pretty young, but I like to think they can have a sweet, simple romance like the one I have in this story. Well, since Leo's in the next game, and certainly older, we can hope/assume the two of them are together, which would certainly give me another, better fanfic to write. As soon as I see the series and play the next game, I'll be certain to come back and write more for this wonderful Z.O.E. universe. ^_^ 


End file.
